


Repressed Feelings

by PrincessStein



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStein/pseuds/PrincessStein
Summary: You can't contain your feelings for Luke any longer.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Reader, Luke Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Repressed Feelings

The climate on the planet of Hoth is brutal and unforgiving. Y/N paced about the base and was worried that Luke and Han would never survive the night out in the blizzard. She stayed awake throughout the night because her anxiety of never getting to see Luke again haunted her. Once the morning arose, she watched as the patrols went out looking for Commander Skywalker and Commander Solo. She kept her com-link on and once Zev found them, Y/N could not be more overjoyed. As Zev returned the commanders to the base Y/N and Princess Leia rushed over to their side. Han was fine (except for being chilled to the bone), on the other hand, Luke did not look the best. Luke was then rushed to the med-bay to start the bacta treatment.   
Han, Leia, Chewie, 3PO, R2, and Y/N stood around the bacta tank as Luke was immersed in the substance. They watched for a while as Luke's vital signs began to improve. Han and Chewie eventually left to got continue their work on the Falcon. Leia headed back to the command center to deal with the incoming Imperial Fleet. Once Luke was removed from the bacta tank he was placed to a separate room to recover. Soon after Y/N entered the room to which Luke smiled at her.   
Y/N moved over to a side of his bed and sat down. She gently placed her hand onto his cheek.  
"The bacta is growing well, the scars ought to be gone in a day or so," she told him. "Does it hurt?" Y/N asked."Na, I'm fine," Luke replied. Y/N brushed his hair off of his face. "Y/N? When I was out in that storm, I um..." Luke began to say but Y/N interrupted him, "I was worried." "You were worried?" Luke chuckled. "But, it got me thinking um... I might never get the chance..." Luke sighed and looked down. "What?" Y/N asked curiously inching closer to his perfect face. Luke chuckled under his breath. "Tell me," Y/N repeated. Their faces were only inches apart from each other. Luke looked up at Y/N into her beautiful Y/EC eyes. Internally, Y/N's heart was racing because of the closeness that had suddenly become between her and Luke. Y/N was trying hard to repress her feelings when Luke began to lean closer to her. Y/N couldn't hold back her feelings anymore and eagerly met his soft and warm lips. Y/N cupped Luke's face in her hands and pulled him closer. Luke's body tensed up at first and then slowly relaxed to Y/N's touch. When they broke apart, both of them had the biggest grins on their faces. Luke was the first to speak," well um... I think that sums up what I was going to tell you."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr account (the-mcu-stu-fan)


End file.
